etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail
'''Abigail '''is the daughter of the owner of Sitoth trading. She is in charge of selling the wares while her father crafts the materials that are sold. Her father is known as "Smithy Thompson". Personality She is an energetic and cheerful child. She desires to be a lady as well as a good shopkeeper like her father. She tends to get sidetrack at times as a result of being occupied by other things. Whenever she makes a mistake or does something that might cause trouble, she would take it very badly and get upset. She then apologies and promises to make it up or avoid making the same mistake again. She also very knowledgeable about the system of trade and materials in her father's shop. She is a loving daughter as she cares about her father, who keeps himself locked up in his workshop in the store to make new items and equipment. She also admires the lady alchemist who comes to visit her at the shop. She also has a pure heart, as she ask the protagonist's guild to save a baby monster whose parents were slain. History An Ethical Dilemma One day, one of the store's adventurer customers visited the shop. He told Abigail that he and his guild have defeated a monster in the northwest area of the 19th floor of High Lagaard's labyrinth, but it seemed that it had a baby. Abigail became concerned about the young monster, worried about what would happen to it without it's mother. She couldn't stop thinking about it and finally decided to ask a guild for help. She sent a request to the bar, for someone to meet up with her and assist her with something important. The details themselves is very vague because she couldn't just upright tell adventurers that she wanted someone to save a monster. Eventually, the protagonist's guild noticed the request when they visited the bar and took it. They then met up with Abigail in the shop. But when Abigail was about to explain it, she became uncertain if it was a good idea to have them take the request. However, the protagonist convinced her to tell them as he was willing to take it. Glad, she then explain the situation with the baby monster and expressed her concern for it. She knows they and many other guilds fight monster everyday, so it doesn't seem to be the right thing to ask them to do this, but she wants them to help the baby before something bad happens to it. She also prepared some bird feed for the monster to eat and a note to the location of the orphan monster's nest. The protagonist decided to take the request and head out to look for the monster. The guild later returns and gave their report about the baby. She is both relieved and happy that the baby is okay. She then happily tells them to accept her gift, which was sent to the bar for pickup. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters